


On the Screen

by kyoselflove



Category: BORN (band), Jrock, MEJIBRAY, the GazettE
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Band Fic, Exhibitionism, Language, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, Sexual Content, Smut, Voyeurism, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:38:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2815700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoselflove/pseuds/kyoselflove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some not so innocent tweets turns into something more...pleasing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Screen

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really late, but this is obiviously inspired by [Ryoga's tweets](https://twitter.com/_BORN_Ryoga/status/517671667208708097). This is the start of my Christmas fics...so enjoy! <3

Rehearsal had to be canceled do to his voice cutting out on him. His manager told him to just take a day and rest, hopefully it would be back to normal tomorrow. Though the sound of relaxing sounded nice, he wanted nothing more than to get back into work.

Instead he was lying on his bed with his laptop sipping on some hot tea. Checking his twitter, he saw that Ryoga from Born had tweeted, mentioning him. Looking at the post, he was a little shocked to see what appeared to be Ryoga and Tsuzuku from Mejibray in a very, sexual position. Ryoga had his head on Tsuzuku’s crotch, his hat obscuring his face.

_@_Born_Ryoga: Tsuzuku is about to enter my body…_

He looked at the tweet before re-tweeting it and giving his reply, he didn’t really think this was a good idea, to be so publicly open about it.

_@Ruki_theGazettE: ( ‾᷄^‾᷅ )_

Ryoga was quick with another tweet.

_@_Born_Ryoga: We are becoming one…_

Ruki could feel his face heating up. He wanted to know what happened after that photo was taken. Becoming one…? Did that mean that they were both engaging in a sexual act this instant? Or were they just playing around, giving the fans a bit of fan service? 

The notification sound coming from his laptop brought him away from his lingering questions. There was a new email. Checking his inbox he found a message from Ryoga. The message was empty besides a link; without thinking twice Ruki clicked it.

Ruki was surprised when the page loaded; it showed his own face from his webcam and next to it was Ryoga’s smirking face. “Hello Ruki.” He couldn’t say anything back, his voice still stuck in his throat.

Tsuzuku was in the background rubbing his hand over the bulge in his jeans, humming out a low moan. Ryoga moved back on to the bed next to Tsuzuku. Oh fuck, his own pants became tighter at the sight. It just went through his mind what was about to happen, making him unbuckle his belt.

Ryoga yanked on Tsuzuku’s hair and pulled him so that their lips met, Ryoga biting his bottom lip before turning it into a needy kiss. Ruki had his belt buckle undone as he watched them make out on screen; he unzipped his pants, sneaking a hand inside his trousers.

Breaking away from the kiss, Ryoga trailed his open mouth down Tsuzuku’s clothed body, stopping midway to hover over Tsuzuku’s nipple. Ruki imagined what it might feel like to feel the hot breath over his clothes, his hand rubbed over his erection, still trapped in his boxers.

Eyes followed Ryoga down to the other vocalist’s jeans, licking the fabric Ryoga glanced over to the camera, looking at Ruki. He finally let his hand slip into his boxers and let out a scratchy moan as his hand touched his hot flesh. Mimicking Ryoga’s movements on Tsuzuku’s bulge, he felt himself shudder.

Tsuzuku’s cock was finally freed from his tight jeans; he put his hands on Ryoga’s head, pushing his cock against his lips, begging for entry. Ruki let out a breath as he slowly stroked his own cock. Giving a smirk to the camera, Tsuzuku pressed his cock against Ryoga’s lips until he finally opened them, letting him inside. 

Ruki continued to fist his erection while he watched Tsuzuku fuck Ryoga’s face with a hungry force. His pace just as fast, he felt on the edge as he watched Tsuzuku’s cock slide in and out of Ryoga’s mouth. But it all came to a stop, Tsuzuku gripped Ryoga’s hair, pulling him back and off his cock, a string of pre-cum still attached to his lips. “Don’t cum to fast Ruki.” Ryoga said while licking the pre-cum off his lips while Tsuzuku completely removed his pants, then moved to his hands and knees.

“You want me to fuck him, Ruki?” Ryoga looked into the camera, Ruki felt himself nodding as he let his mouth fall open and let out an almost silent moan.

Ryoga moved off screen while the other vocalist stayed in position. A few minutes later, Ryoga came back into view with lube, throwing it on top of the bed. Licking his lips, Ruki continued to stare at the screen when Ryoga put his face against Tsuzuku’s ass. The vocalist flicked his tongue over his hole, and then dived in. Tsuzuku squirmed, pushing his ass against the tongue that was intruding his body.

Ruki moved his free hand to his mouth, sucking on his fingers. The vocalist who had his tongue buried deep inside of Tsuzuku glanced at the camera again, pulling away to offer Ruki another grin. The fingers left his mouth and he placed them at his eager hole, sliding one in while still tugging at his cock with his other hand.

On screen Ryoga was pouring lube all over the vocalist’s ass and his own cock. Moans came from the computer’s speakers as Ryoga pushed his way into Tsuzuku. Adding a second finger inside him, Ruki was joining in. Watching as Tsuzuku was brutally fucked, his hands were simultaneously working him to a release. With three fingers deep inside him, brushing over his bundle of nerves with every stroke and pumping his leaking cock, Ruki wasn’t going to last much longer, the burning desire to release coursing through him.

“He’s so tight Ruki.” Ryoga moaned throwing his head back as hips still snapped forward ramming into Tsuzuku.

After hearing that, Ruki imagined himself in Ryoga’s position, feeling that hot tightness engulf his cock, his hand squeezed over his erection harder. “Yeah?” His voice was rough and weak but it didn’t matter.

“Yeah baby.” Ryoga arched his back and rested on hand behind him on the bed while the other was spreading Tsuzuku’s ass apart, giving him a better view of the cock slamming into him. That was enough for Ruki to finish.

“I’m cumming!” Ruki moaned the best he could, his fingers slowing their movements inside him as his cock spurt lines of cum out, some landing on his computer screen.

“Now it’s your turn Tsu.” Ryoga slapped the ass in front of him.

“Fuck yes!” Tsuzuku finally spoke up as he came. Groaning, Ryoga pulled out and jerked his cock, shots of cum landed on top of Tsuzuku’s back. Spreading the semen with his hands, Ryoga smeared it into the vocalist’s back and then looked towards the camera.

“Did you enjoy yourself Ruki?” Ryoga moved over closer, his face taking up the whole screen.

Ruki blushed but nodded his head.

“I heard you weren’t feeling well, so we thought we would cheer you up.” Another sexy smile from Ryoga and the other vocalist coming into view as well.

“Ruki, next time you should be here. I would love to have you squirming underneath me while Ryoga fucks me.” That sounded like a wonderful idea, Ruki’s spent cock twitched at the thought of it happening for real.

Clearing his throat, Ruki turned his lips upward, playing with the head of his cock. “I look forward to it.”

“It can be an early Christmas present.” Ryoga licked his lips and then the screen went black.

**Author's Note:**

> So, hopefully I will be posting a semi-related Christmas fic everyday until Christmas lol. Let's see if I can do it!


End file.
